


How the trilogy really ended!

by Lyra_Estelle17



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Estelle17/pseuds/Lyra_Estelle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the end ended! Everything is not how it seems. How did the trilogy actually end?<br/>(Sorry, I can never write summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the trilogy really ended!

Sam was worried about Frodo, even as he walked through the gates to enter the domain of evil and made his way to Mount Doom. The hike up the mountain was treacherous. Mordor wasn’t the ideal place for the smallest creature in the whole of Middle-Earth, hobbits. 

“FRODO!” he cried, though he received no answer. 

As he reached the top of the mountain, he saw his friend on the edge of the path, dangerously close to the edge surrounded by fog.

“I’m here, Sam,” he heard, though very faint and weary. 

Sam sounded very desperate as he called out again. This time it was like a plea, like he was begging to be heard.

“DESTROY IT!” he urged. Frodo turned, but then stood still. “GO ON!” Sam cried, concerned at his friend’s resistance, "Now! Throw it in the fire!"

Frodo stood still for several long, agonizing moments, then turned to face Sam, a maniac light gleaming in his eyes. "The Ring is mine." He took the Ring in his other hand and yanked it from its chain.

Sam's heart dropped into his stomach. "No…no…" he pleaded.

Suddenly, the tumble of rocks drew their attention. 

Gollum came racing towards them and almost knocked Sam off his feet. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what it was after. It went barrelling towards his friend after.  
Sam tried to call out, but it was too late. Gollum knocked Frodo over and they both stumbled on the edge as the rocks crumbled beneath their feet. Before Sam knew it, they were both falling into the fiery pits of Mount Doom.

“NO!” Sam cried. 

And for a moment, nothing could be heard other than Sam’s heart-wrenching sobs for his fallen friend. Sam and Frodo were close before, but now, after all the challenges they have faced, they would call each other brothers. While their appearance varied, Sam was blonde and Frodo dark brown haired, their bond was irreplaceable and unconditional.   
Frodo’s demise was tearing him up, inside out.

Then, suddenly, there was a bubbling sound. It started soft but kept getting louder, and louder, until …  
BOOM!

The whole mountain turned to fiery lava.  
Now no one would be alive to tell the tale to the end.


End file.
